


Dancing in Squares

by Jenrgarcia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh, F/M, Inspiredbyseason2ep2, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season Two, alotofdancing, fluffly, love square, romanceorplatonic, sofluffy, sohype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrgarcia/pseuds/Jenrgarcia
Summary: There have been four times that Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng danced with each other. Even if they didn't know it. These short drabbles show these fluffy times shared between the entire love square.





	1. Adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug and all of its characters belong to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG studios team. The Adrienette part is basically my interpretation of the scene in season 2, episode 2. 
> 
> SPOILERS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy~

 

      The first time Adrien and Marinette dance together, it is as themselves. On the day of Chloe's party, Adrien had taken her hand (and her heart), held her waist and led her as they waltzed. Marinette could barely hold on, as mesmerized blue eyes stared into green. Her body tingled with warmth, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Her hands are warm in his, although they only linger softly; she knows she wouldn't be able to handle it if it was any tighter. It seems he knows that too. She gulps, and she's close enough to be enveloped in his scent; alluring, fresh, although not even the amount of cologne can hide the putrid smell. She files it away in the back of her mind-it's a bit of a comfort to know that even he had small imperfections. 

     Adrien smiles down at her, green eyes roaming the girl in front of him. For once, she seems comfortable. He leads them slowly through the dance, waltzing in familiar, circular movements. He's proud of her, she keeps her balance, and he has to admit her wide blue eyes makes his heart beat just a little bit faster. Her hands are surprisingly callous. He guesses it's from the work she does to create her designs. It's a contrast to his own soft, daily pampered hands. For a moment, he's a tad jealous, because this girl in front of him has hands that can create many things, while if he ever tried, it might just live up to his alter ego's superpowers. Gripping her hand tighter, he shakes these thoughts away, and tries to lose himself in the music. (He makes a mental note to thank Nino later). 

     Their eyes widen when Alya twirls in, rearranges their hands (his around her waist, hers over his shoulders), and twirls back into Nino's arms. Her breath hitches as their eyes return towards each other's. 

     Adrien smiles and shrugs; it is he who makes the first move. He pulls her closer to him, and Marinette swears that her heart stops. She glances at him, his golden hair tickling her cheek. Releasing her breath, she winds her arms tightly around him, and rests her head in the crook of his neck. She sighs, and she is completely engulfed by him-his body, his warmth, his scent. He nuzzles her head into her shoulder, and feels the same. 

    Smiles spread amongst their faces, as warmth blossoms through their entire being. They continue to turn in circles, ignoring the world around them. (Although most of the room has definitely taken note). 

    For Marinette, she relishes in her newfound -although temporary-paradise, and looks forward to what's ahead.

    For Adrien, the warmth he feels, and the one emanating from her, is the closest to what he had previously lost. 

    For them both, it's a new beginning. 


	2. Ladynoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug and all of its characters belong to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG studios team. The Adrienette part is basically my interpretation of the scene in season 2, episode 2. 
> 
> SPOILERS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy~

       The second time they dance with each other, they are superheroes. Beneath the velvet, dark blue sky, Ladybug, with all the grace she could muster, twirls among the rooftops. She is neck in neck with Chat Noir, whose movements compliments her own. To everyone else who could catch a glimpse of them, they are simply red and black dots moving through the air. To each other, it is a dance that borders the line of professional and intimate. 

      When they reach the Notre Dame, he twirls her by her hand. Her hair twirls along with her, and her laughter is loud and bold. Green eyes widen when they see her wide smile. His heart skips several beats, and he rubs his thumb over her nimble fingers. He spins her several times, and she reminds him of a ballerina. Except, he thinks, she's much, much better. When she stumbles, he doesn't think and he has already caught her. His hand is at the small of her back, supporting her like he always does. She gives him her thanks, but he is focused on her twinkling bluebell eyes. He can't help but want to imprint this moment in his memory forever. 

     Chat pulls Ladybug upright and towards him. Ladybug feels her rushing heartbeat, although she's sure it's from adrenaline. (Another look at his gentle smile and a part of her doubts). She feels the breeze tangling through her pigtails, and his gloves underneath her fingers. She notes, that for someone  whose powers are destruction, his hold on her is gentle, and if it had been any other situation, she would think he's incapable of breaking anything. It all lasts for just a second and her grin widens when Chat twirls her again by the hand. The next time, he twirls along with her. She sees his relaxed shoulders and his howl-like laughter pierces the air. She joins him in his joy, and it is as if she was meeting him for the first time. All that matters to her right now, is that he is happy, and he is free. She watches as Chat rolls in the air and lands, his hand outstretched towards her. She knows that they'll be okay.

    They continue to dance throughout Paris. There is nothing accompanying them but the breeze and the sharp smell of the night air. Energy rushes through their veins, despite the late time. But for once, they do not care. For these moments, they are just two teenagers. There are no akumas, no people in need of saving, no need for superheroes. For once, as the full moon watches over them, they are free of burdens and secrets. Their dance relays a message to each other, each move matching the other, their steps synchronized to the sounds of a sound only they seem to hear. As they dance through the night, they forget that there was ever anything else, other than the cat and the bug. 


	3. Ladrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug and all of its characters belong to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG studios team. The Adrienette part is basically my interpretation of the scene in season 2, episode 2. 
> 
> SPOILERS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy~

         The third time they dance, it is as Ladybug and Adrien. She had stumbled over to his bedroom window one night, sighing wistfully. Honestly, she was only supposed to take a glimpse of him then leave. But Adrien had seen her at his window. He had opened it, staring at her with wide, entrancing green eyes. With reddened cheeks, he had asked if she had wanted to come in, stumbling over his words. Ladybug blushed, although she didn't even hesitate.

         Let it be said that Ladybug has no control whatsoever, when it comes to Adrien Agreste. 

        Now they stand in the middle of his room, awkwardly shuffling. They are unsure of what has led them there in the first place. They were playing video games, foosball, and racing up the climbing wall, while trying to stay silent, lest other members of the household awaken. They glance at their joined hands and at each other, and figured it doesn't really matter. 

       Diffusing the tension, Ladybug chuckles and takes the lead. She hums along to an old nursery rhyme her maman used to sing to her. He smiles, and soon, his low tones joins her high ones and they create a symphony all their own. Their dance has taken a new lead, dancing back and forth. She looks up at him, and she feels as if she's staring into the sun, wondering how she got so lucky. Unbeknownst to her, Adrien is thinking the same thing. They spin underneath his room's florescent light. Adrien relishes the feel of her spandex fingers underneath his own. It is the first time that he is this close to his lady without the suit. He can't help but feel exposed, and hopes she doesn't notice. 

     They twirl around, albeit awkwardly, with matching smiles and reddened cheeks. In a spurt of courage, Adrien grabs onto her waist and tries to spin her around. Unfortunately, he manages to trip backward, and they fall onto his couch. The moment that Ladybug registers that she is on top of him, she is sure her face is as red as her suit. She can feel his chest breathing in and out underneath her. She is close enough to see the specks of lime green in his usual emerald eyes. She is close enough that he can feel her heartbeat through her chest. (He tries not to feel proud-but it gives him hope.  _He_ caused this reaction, after all.) 

    They stare at each other for a long time, their mouths agape. They exhale at the same time and their breaths mingle with each other. Neither of them can keep their embarrased chuckles in anymore. Ladybug gets off of him, rolling to his right, so she plops onto the couch. Their stare at each other with unnaturally wide smiles, and still holding each other's hands. Adrien begins to hum again, and they don't move. Not until her earrings beep. When she exits through the window and swings away, both are already planning on a next time.

    That night, they dream of each other and an old, tell-tale nursery rhyme. 


	4. Marichat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug and all of its characters belong to Thomas Astruc and the ZAG studios team. The Adrienette part is basically my interpretation of the scene in season 2, episode 2. 
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy~

         The fourth time they dance, they are Marinette and Chat Noir. It's not so much a dance, as it is a game. A game in which one tries to outdo the other. Neither of them can remember the initial reason for Chat's visit, but Marinette remembers a challenge, and she's not one to back down so easily. Their dance is out; outlandish, out of sync, out of their normal comfort zones, and out on Marinette's small balcony. (Chat thinks their dance probably has outdated moves as well.) Marinette shoots Chat a grin, taking his hand and swaying it in time with the breeze. Before, chat could do anything else, she moves back and snaps her fingers in a catchy beat. Chat grins widely and dances in a one-person tango. Marinette grapevine dances towards him, her feet moving, one in front to the right, the other behind, and on and and on in the same pattern. Chat whistles a tune she doesn't recognize. 

        When they meet in the middle, Chat grabs both her hands and spins her around. And around, and around until they are both dizzy. But they're also drunk on the euphoria that is this spontaneous moment. The cold Parisian air rushes through them, and the flowery scent of Marinette's plants surrounds them. (Marinette is surprised they haven't knocked any of them over yet.) Their cheeks are numb, and their smiles threaten to break their faces. They continue to dance, Chat thinks it's a mix of the dougie and the macarena; Marinette knows she's just dancing random moves as Chat attempts to follow. 

        Their dance is neither graceful or elegant, reflective of their respective mannerisms. It doesn't even have a constant rhythm. Fortunately, they are too busy to mind as they grip each other's hands tightly and their dance turns into a fast-paced waltz. Although, they do end up bumping one another and stepping on each other's toes, as well as their own. Chat's eyes gleam in delight, and Marinette lets out a high-pitched giggle. 

       It's a dance preserved for them, although they barely understand it themselves. It's a dance that only they could make sense of one day. It can be seen as weird and abnormal, and Marinette is sure that her neighbours will complain about how loud they are in the morning, but as they grin at each other, they are sure of one thing. Neither of them would have it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is really short, but when I wrote it, I realized that I liked it like that. 
> 
> Also, did I actually just finish a fanfiction? For once? Woah.


End file.
